Electric motors are often used to drive a work piece. When the motor is stopped, there is a chance that a contact brush of the motor will land very near the boundary between one of the motor's commutator segments. Typically, a count of drive pulse signals applied to the motor is used to determine the motor position and, in turn, the position of the work piece. If the motor contact brush is between commutator segments, the count of the next drive pulse provided to drive the motor may not be accurate in determining motor position. If a drive is inaccurate because of a near brush/boundary condition, the resulting position count will be off by one for that drive. The count errors can accumulate over time which will cause inaccuracy in positioning of the work piece.